smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mystico (LD Stories)/Gallery
Finished Pieces For all the colored works I've managed to complete in chronological story order. Mystico Returns.png|I originally colored this one day at my Starbucks home store, but when I opened it the next day, the file was corrupted. I lost everything and couldn't bring myself to work on it again until three years later. It was finally finished on March 29th, 2017. Character Studies For all the various character stand-alones and such going from old to new. Miscellaneous Head logos, clothes, shoes, etc. All the little things. Final Sketches These are the hand-drawn illustrations that I've already finished coloring. Story sketches are in chronological story order. Mystico Returns Sketch.jpg|I decided to make the V2.0 of "Mystico Returns" as an alternate perspective, namely to show Moxette's reaction to a more dramatically re-introduced goblin foe. Drawn between April 8th - June 30th, 2014. Mystico Returns - Smurfs.jpg|The original, traditionally-colored illustration for "Mystico Returns." Uploaded on Jan. 10th, 2012. Mystico and Vira - Smurfs.jpg|Vira constantly rejects his advances. Drawn on Oct. 1st, 2011. Mystico the Goblin - Smurfs.jpg|His original (traditional) profile image. Mystico Profile 2 Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|Mystico's latest profile sketch, which turned out much better than the previous attempt. I love the unkempt hair and new nose shape. Drawn on Feb. 24th, 2014. Yet to be Colored These sketches are absosmurfly going to be colored at some point. Definitely. Concept Sketches These sketches didn't quite make the cut for the coloring process, but they help show where my mind wandered over time. Some lead to better ideas later. Child Mystico RD - Smurfs.jpg|I attempted to draw him as a young child, but his hair's a little longer than I think it should be. Drawn on Nov. 9th, 2011. Child Mystico RD 2 - Smurfs.jpg|Take 2 of Child-Mystico - his hair's a decent length now, so I'm content. Draw on Nov. 9th, 2011. Tusslin' Teenagers - Smurfs.jpg|"If I could relive those days, I know the one thing that would never change..." Drawn between Feb. 1st - 20th, 2012. Mystico Crouching Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|I'm not sure if this should be his new profile picture. I don't think it looks good enough. Drawn on Aug. 25th, 2012. Mystico Profile Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|I'll never be completely satisfied, so this'll just have to do. Drawn on Jan. 23rd, 2013. Fanart Rough Sketches From humble beginnings to the unfinished scribbles that were either completely worthless fun, or simple ideas leading to something way cooler once I started to seriously consider my thoughts. Mystico Crawling - Smurfs.jpg|This is my first sketch of Mystico - drawn on Sep. 22nd, 2011. Mystico and Vira Meet - Smurfs.jpg|Practice of the moment where Mystico and Vira meet - this is her rough draft finalized. Drawn on Sep. 28th, 2011. Rise in the Ranks - Smurfs.jpg|This is my first colored picture of Mystico - accompanying him (right to left) are Winky the Imp, Prince Pyro, and Princess Glacia. Drawn on Sept. 22nd, 2011. And With This Kiss... - Smurfs.jpg|Still haven't decided whether or not this is how their first kiss really is. Drawn on Oct. 3rd, 2011. Goblets! - Smurfs.jpg|My mom bought glass goblets for me and when Mysty saw them, he made this face and bolted. So far, it's the best reaction he's made to anything. Drawn on Dec. 14th, 2011. Mystico Front Face - Smurfs.jpg|He sort of looks like a Disney character from this angle... Drawn on Dec. 14th, 2011. MysticoxHethera - Smurfs.jpg|His first kiss with Hethera is far more memorable than it was with Vira. Drawn on Dec. 14th, 2011. Don't be Mad - Smurfs.jpg|His head's too big here. Drawn on Oct. 18th, 2011. N'yah! - Smurfs.jpg|I've always wanted to draw him sticking his tongue out like a prick. Drawn on Feb. 16th, 2012. Human Mystico and Hethera - Smurfs.jpg|I'm not sorry for him looking like an unattractive girl. He did it to himself by wearing the robe. Drawn on Aug. 27th, 2012. Category:Galleries